Ducktales Remastered
When Capcom decided to bring the NES classic Ducktales to modern systems, they didn't make a 1:1 port of the original. Instead, they made Ducktales Remastered, a slight reimagining of the original game with slightly edited levels, improved game balance, and a true final stage (the original had you going to Transylvania another time). Now Scrooge McDuck can pogo on enemies and find the five lost treasures in glorious HD! This remake was made by WayForward Technologies, and was released for PC, Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, and the Wii U eShop. Physical releases made their way to all consoles except for PC; the Xbox 360 version is notable for increasing the Gamerscore value of all achievements (you can earn up to 1000 instead of 200). Ports were later released for iOS and Android. Completion Requirements * Beat the game on Hard and Extreme. * On the Hard save file, collect enough money to purchase all of the concept art. * Collect all heart gems to increase your life meter to its max. * Find the two secret treasures. On Normal and Easy difficulty, these are replaced with more heart gems. Completion Tips Analyze the location of airborne treasure chests and rocks scattered around. Sometimes, airborne treasure can only be opened by knocking a circular rock at it with your cane. Try walking towards walls at the end of corridors, especially if they require a slight bit of effort to get to. Most of these are fake (the game affectionately refers to these as "illusion walls"), letting you walk inside and find a hidden item. Extreme mode must be beaten in a single sitting. If you run out of lives, it's back to square one for Scrooge. Before going for the "Look Ma, No Spats!" achievement, you should first collect the treasure in the middle of the cave (this triggers a mini cutscene where Scrooge talks about the coin he just found). When this is done and you're ready to attempt, start by entering from the left side; the beginning is tough, but it eventually gets easier; entering from the right gives you the opposite result. The trick is to let up on the Pogo button in midair sometimes; this causes all upward momentum to stop, making you fall down instantly. Then, quickly hold the Pogo button again so you can pull out your pogo when you reach the ground. Continue to do this until you've made it to the end. If you're able to jump on an airborne treasure chest, don't pogo on it right away. Sometimes, it may be used as a platform to make it to secret areas or hidden gem locations. If you do pogo on the chest and make it to a secret location, it's up to you to decide whether the secret area or the treasure in the chest will yield more financial gain. Try to start each level with a 7 in the ten-thousands place of your overall cash. This will lead you to a secret area where Gyro Gearloose drops gems for you. If you don't have the correct number when the level is over, just spend some money in the gallery, precisely deciding how much you need to spend in order for the digit to be a 7. Some of the level geometry can be strange, with oddly shaped ceilings and lower floors that present no real purpose. Try to fit through the ceiling gaps or land in these lower areas; these most likely contain treasure. Category:Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox LIVE Arcade Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Network Category:Wii U Category:Wii U eShop Category:IOS Category:Android Category:Missing Cover